Conventionally, vehicle mounted cameras are limited devices that may be mounted on a dashboard of a vehicle to record the view outside of the vehicle. However, these cameras have a limited perspective, field of view, and resolution. Additionally, they may obstruct the view of the cabin and have limited storage. Images of the view outside the vehicle obtained by handheld devices of passengers of the vehicle can be awkward and out of focus. In short, vehicle based imaging would benefit from many improvements.